For You I Will
by HouseHaddock
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are in the midst of a serious fight, so Blaine decides to make things better in the best way he knows how. Song! One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything.**

* * *

><p>It was their first real fight. Neither boy could remember what it was about, but because they were both so stubborn, it was difficult to tell who would give in at first. At least, that's how it was for a few days.<p>

Until Blaine couldn't take it anymore.

Fighting with Kurt meant that Blaine was basically alone at McKinley. Because Kurt was there before him, their friends in Glee, for the most part, took Kurt's side. The only person who hadn't taken Kurt's side was Santana.

She had listened to Blaine complain over and over, not about anything that Kurt might've done wrong, but all the things that Blaine had done wrong. Santana finally just became incredibly annoyed with him.

"Blaine, enough of this whining. Why don't you do what you do best? Sing something to him in Glee," she said, looking at him with an incredulous look as they sat in the choir room after Glee. Blaine furrowed his brows for a moment, before smiling.

"That's an awesome idea! Thanks San," he said, before kissing Santana's cheek and running out of choir room.

Blaine spent a few hours searching through his iTunes for the perfect song. When he finally found one, it was a little unexpected, but a wonderful choice nonetheless. He spent hours practicing it, perfecting it, not even caring that he would only get a few hours of sleep.

He walked into Glee the next day, his hair a mess, his eyes only slightly bloodshot (eye-drops had been his best friend on this particular day) and his outfit very unlike the generally put together ones he wore. In his hand was his guitar case.

Blaine noticed Kurt glance over for a brief moment, his perfectly sculpted brow raising, before quickly looking away, acting as if he hadn't even noticed his boyfriend as he twirled the tassels of his scarf around his finger. Blaine stared at him for a moment, before taking his seat in the front next to Santana.

Mr. Schue walked in, his head down, looking down at a book in his hands. "Okay guys, so I have this great idea for a song for-"

Blaine raised his hand. "Mr. Schue?" he said. The teacher looked up.

"Yes, Blaine?" he asked.

All eyes, including Kurt's, were on Blaine now. "I prepared something for today, if that's alright..." he said tentatively. Mr. Schue smiled.

"The floor is all yours," he said, before going over and taking a seat. Blaine stood, grabbed his guitar case, and pulled out his guitar, his favorite one. It was newer. Kurt had bought it for him when the neck of his old one snapped.

Blaine stood in front of the group, looking at each of them timidly, never letting his eyes settle on a certain someone. "This isn't necessarily for competition. As everyone knows, I'm not a very confident person unless I'm performing. This is just so I can get what I need to say out without, hopefully, making myself look foolish," he said, before sitting down on the stool behind him and started strumming the opening chords.

He raised his eyes to capture Kurt's gaze.

_Wondering the streets _

_In a world underneath it all_

_Nothing seems to be _

_Nothing tastes as sweet_

_As what I can't have_

_Like you and the way that you're twisting your scarf round your finger_

_Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you_

_What I feel about you_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

Blaine chuckled softly to himself, as he noticed many eyes turn to Kurt, causing Kurt's cheeks to change to a soft pink color.

_Forgive me if I stutter_

_From all of the clutter in my head_

_Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes_

_Like a water bed_

_Do I seem familiar_

_I've crossed you in hallways_

_A thousand times, no more camouflage_

_I want to be exposed _

_And not be afraid to fall._

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you_

Blaine stood and started walking towards Kurt. Kurt's eyes widened slightly as all of the other Glee kids moved aside to make a path for Blaine. Needless to say, they were all pretty excited for this fight to be over.

_If I could dim the lights in the mall_

_And create a mood I would_

_Shout out your name so it echoes in every room_

_That's what I'd do_

_That's what I'd do _

_To get through to you yeah_

Blaine walked right up so that he was standing directly in front of his boyfriend, standing on the lower step so that their eyes were almost aligned. Kurt stared at Blaine, his face still stony. Blaine just continued singing.

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_And cannon ball into the water_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_You always want what you can't have_

_But I've got to try_

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

_For you I will_

Blaine stopped playing and stared at Kurt as Santana took his guitar from him. Kurt looked down and shook his head slightly. "Teddy Geiger? Really?" he asked. Blaine laughed breathlessly. Kurt looked up at him and smiled. "You're so top forty…" he whispered, before standing up and wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine. Blaine hugged back, before pulling back and cupping Kurt's face, kissing him softly.

A groan sounded. "Oh god, get a room!" Santana's voice called out. Blaine pulled back and both boys looked in the girl's direction. She smiled and winked at them.

"That was great, Blaine! We might even have to consider it for a number for Regionals. Anyways, I was thinking that we…"

Kurt cupped Blaine's chin and turned his head so that Blaine was looking at him. "You can sit with me," he whispered, ignoring the fact that Mr. Schue continued to talk. He sat back down and Blaine happily took the seat next to his, taking Kurt's hand and intertwining their fingers.

"I love you," Blaine whispered into his boyfriend's ear. Kurt smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>In case you didn't notice, that was "For You I Will (Confidence)" by Teddy Geiger featured in this fluffy little one shot. I didn't want to say it at the beginning, because I didn't want to give it away completely. Anyways, rate if you'd like! I hope you enjoyed reading this.<em>


End file.
